Zilla (MA)
|controlledby= |createdby= |portrayedby= |designs= |roar= |firstappearance=''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse'' |lastappearance= |plannedfor= |replacedby= |eye-title = }}The Zilla of the Planet of the Monsters continuity is a species of giant reptilian created by that first appeared in Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse, a prequel novelization for the 2017 film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. Appearance The Zillas were said to be bipedal, having long tails and three rows of fins on their backs. This appearance made sections of G-Force that hadn't encountered Godzilla misidentify and report this monster as Godzilla. History Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse Zilla (juveniles and adults alike) joined the global monster attacks, with the species focusing on France after the destruction of Europe by Godzilla, similar to the case of Gorosaurus. This ended with the Zillas bringing many cities under their control by 2039. The first encounter with the monster was by G-Force, a section of the UNHCR formed to take back Europe from the monsters near Rouen, where Godzilla did not pass through and Zillas were preying on civilians who were escaping from Godzilla. The military defeated the monsters via volleys of Masers and railguns. The monster was described as being bipedal with fins, causing humanity to misidentify the monster as Godzilla, and Yashiro, a chief of tank company unit, mistakenly reported the defeat of "Godzilla". Following the conflict, the world was overjoyed to hear of the defeat of Godzilla. However, as it was revealed to be a new species entirely soon after, the "Godzilla of France", and was subsequently reclassified as "Zilla". G-Force eventually gave up the operation to exterminate all Zillas and left one or more sections behind to surround Rouen, and continued their operations, elsewhere. It is not clear how many individuals have appeared as a whole. ''Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla When humanity noted the possibility of Godzilla Earth being able to reproduce or to self-divide, Zillas were noted due to its extraordinary breeding capability, and along with other monsters, which were speculated to be either related or subspecies of Godzilla Earth. Abilities They are described as relatively weak by monster standards: it is possible to defeat them easily by volleys of normal weaponry; however, there are contradictions about the above statements since MAJORITY of known monsters in this continuity can be taken down by normal weaponry, and smaller monsters could be hunted with relatively small amounts of weapons such as by refugees. Matured individuals are fast and agile, and the juveniles of the species were too strong to defeat physically. If humanity was outnumbered, the ''"Type-38 Mobile Combat Suit Jaguar J" wouldn't be enough to protect the troopers. The adults were smaller than Godzilla, but their size enabled them to move around cities effectively. Intelligence The creatures also show intelligence in their group and tactical thinking, using juveniles as decoys to lure tanks in an attack, to which the adults then move in to surprise attack their prey from on top of buildings. Rapid asexual reproduction Reproducing asexually, and quickly at that, undergoing drastic hunts to not miss a single egg or hatchling was required for the monster's ultimate defeat. Due to their high threat level, coupled with their quick reproduction, this creature caused Humanity to consider the use of nuclear weapons. Trivia * The situations of being misidentified as Godzilla and being reclassified are somewhat similar to that of Baragon in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, and the Japanese' identification of the 1998 Godzilla encounter in GMK and Godzilla: Final Wars. * The Godzilla in the 1998 film was said to be mutated by the thermonuclear bomb experiment near French Polynesia, and the Zilla concentration during the novel's events was in France, a potential reference to the monster's area of origin. * Interestingly, Godzilla and Biollante each had regenerative capabilities that were similar (in a way) to Zilla's reproductive capability in terms of being stressful to humanity. List of appearances * Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse * Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla Category:Reiwa era - Kaiju